


Batman au: Origins

by uwillbeefound



Series: Batman sanders sides au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: All mistakes are my own and I’ll try and fix them as I find Them, Batman AU, Gen, Logan is Tim Drake/red robin/robin 3, Origin Stories, Patton is Dick Grayson/Nightwing/robin 1, Roman is Damian Wayne/robin 4, Thomas is batman, Virgil is Jason Todd/Red good/robin 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Thomas Sanders becomes Batman after his parents are killed. He didn’t expect to become a father of four over the years.





	1. Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editted to fix errors sorry so many mistakes were made, let me know if I missed any more it's a big help!

The circus entered the city once more, the posters covered the local town with promises of delight and wonder. The main attraction? The flying Graysons, a family of three which would dance in the sky with the trapeze as if gravity didn’t exist. The boy had grown up here, the circus with all its magical acts and dangerous feats was all he ever knew. At first he would watch from the sidelines, longing to join his parents on the stage, to feel the adrenaline rush as they flew through the air. The crowds intake of breath to be replaced with cheers as the daring feat was completed.

 

 At the age of 7, he joined them. The added person brought even more people as they watched the boy get thrown through the air and fly over the crowds. The brown-haired boy with blue eyes adored the performance, the thrill. 

 

It was supposed to be just another performance. The ending challenge. The flying graysons had performed the trick hundreds of times before. The safety net was taken down as the boy watched he parents come towards him for the final trick. They were supposed to fly.

 

But they fell.

 

The tent fell silent too as the boy swung over to the other side, sitting on the edge of the platform as he stared in disbelief before rushing down the ladder, calling out to them. He reached the floor and began to shake is parents, begging for them to wake up. The boy was pushed back by the medics as he curled up into a ball, begging that it was just a dream, sobbing into his shirt. Alone.

 

The boy felt a soft hand on his shoulder as a voice gently spoke to him “Hey, Patton isn’t it? Let’s get some fresh air.” 

 

Patton looked up at the young man in front of him. The man's smile was kind, yet underneath was a flicker of pain, as if he had seen this before. Patton nodded as the man stood up and offered him a hand which he gratefully took, 

 

“My name’s Thomas, Thomas Sanders, I saw what happened, I’m so sorry,” The man, Thomas, spoke softly, kneeling to the boy’s height when they had made it outside “I want to help you, I was Orphaned at a young age too.” 

 

_ Orphaned.  _ Patton hated the word, but he knew in his heart that it was true. They truly were gone. He was the last flying Grayson, a lost songbird in a big world.

 

 “It wasn’t an accident” Patton muttered quietly “I know it wasn’t, we checked the strings, I saw that they had been cut slightly…if I’d only seen earlier…” the sobs muffled his words slightly as he fell into Thomas’s arms. 

 

Thomas stroked the boy’s hair softly “No, it wasn’t your fault Patton, there was nothing that could have been done, I promise.” He said softly, letting the Young boy cry in his arms, “You’ll be alright. 

 

**********************************************

 

“Alfred?” Thomas asked, entering the kitchen to find his butler standing there, cleaning two empty mugs. 

 

“Hello Master Thomas, Back after patrol I see.” Alfred replied, not looking over until he had finished the dishes “What can I do for you sir?”

 

“How’s the kid?” Thomas asked, sitting down on a nearby chair and yawning slightly.

 

“Traumatised obviously but that is too be expected.” Alfred replied, putting away a packet of hot chocolate and sitting down as well.

 

Thomas nodded “Yeah...I’m not sure how I can help really, I’m not exactly the most stable person…I do go out dressed as a bat” 

 

“Agreed, However you can understand what he’s feeling on a personal level, he doesn’t need Batman, he needs Thomas Sanders, and you, sir, need sleep.” 

 

Thomas thought for a second before nodding “Alright, Thanks Alfred.” He replied with a small smile before heading off to sleep for what remained of the night. 

 

**********************************************

 

“Patton?” Thomas was surprised to see his ward, his son, out here this late. It was nearly 2 in the morning and he was just finishing up one last check over the city when he had noticed the boy. 

 

“Batman? How do you know who I am?” Patton asked softly, looking around to find a quick exit should the time arise. 

 

Thomas sighed, he had hoped to keep this part of his life away from Patton, despite the tragedy he has faced, the boy remained good at heart with morals he wished more adults had. 

 

“That’s not important, shouldn’t you be at home?” He asked, quickly looking around to see if anyone else was around, noticing a gang meeting occurring through a nearby window. 

 

“I…” Patton stumbled over his words, trying to think of an excuse before giving up “I had to find out what happened! They were part of my parents murder! It wasn’t right!” 

 

Thomas sighed, seeing more of himself in Patton than he ever thought he would. He thought for a second, looking around once more before taking off his cowl. 

 

“Patton, please, let’s go home, we can talk about this tomorrow.” He knelt down at the boy’s level again “We’ll make sure Justice is served okay?” 

 

“We?” He asked, a small smile making its way across his face.

 

“Yeah, we.” Thomas replied, getting up and offering Patton his hand once more after replacing his cowl “Let’s go home.”

 

“Okay,” Patton nodded, yawning slightly as he held onto his mentors hand as the two walked the quiet Gotham streets. 

 

**********************************************

 

“Master Thomas, are you sure this is a good idea?” Alfred asked, looking at a costume of red, yellow and green with a black mask. 

 

“I don’t know what else I can do, Patton is getting closer to finding his way out into Gotham again, at least this way he can still be a kid and I can keep an eye on him.” Thomas replied, walking over to the costume as well.

 

“I understand, shall I get the young master?” Alfred asked, heading towards the stairs.

 

“Yeah, Thanks Alfred.” Thomas replied, playing a blanket over the casing which contained the costume as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. 

 

“Thomas!” Patton smiled, happily running and hugging him. Thomas returned the hug quickly before pulling back after a few seconds. “You asked for me?” 

 

“Yeah, I have something to ask you, but you must know that you can refuse, it’s a big decision” Thomas said softly “I began batman to make gotham’s streets safe again” He took off the blanket to reveal the costume underneath “I was wondering if you would join me.”

 

Patton’s eyes widened at the costume “Is that for me? It’s so cool! Wait you want me to join you? Like a cool sidekick? Yes yes yes.” Patton was jumping now “Can I try it on?” He asked, still smiling. 

 

“Yes, you can.” Thomas replied, taking it out the case and giving it to Patton, “But first you need a code name.” 

 

Patton thought for a second “Robin...it is..was my mother’s nickname for me.” He replied with a small frown before his smile returned “I’m going to try it on now!”

 

Thomas watched as the boy ran off to the next room. He sighed, pushing his hand through his hair and putting on his own costume, heading to the computer to wait.

 

After a few minutes, Patton returned, calling to Thomas as he twirled around, heading to the gym to test out the flexibility. 

 

Thomas got up to join him “How is it?” He asked, looking over as Patton did a double backflip, landing on his feet perfectly. 

 

“It’s perfect!” Patton replied with a smile, walking over “Am I joining you tonight?” He asked.

 

“No, not yet, I need to teach you some more things first, but you remember the self defence I’ve been teaching you?” He asked, moving into the mat “Let's fight,” he replied.

 

Patton nodded, heading on to the mat himself. The two danced around each other, dodging small punches being sent each other’s way. However Patton was soon on the floor.

 

“That was good, you need to be better if you want to do this okay Pat?” He asked, helping the boy up “Again,”

 

And the two continued to train, train until Thomas deemed Patton ready to face the streets of Gotham once more. 

 

**********************************************

 

“You ready?” Thomas asked, placing his cowl over his face and entering the batmobile. He waited as Patton jumped in next to him in his robin costume. 

 

“Yeah!” Patton smiled, putting on his seatbelt and closing the door “The batmobile is so cool!” 

 

“Yeah, I guess it is. We won’t be out for long tonight, you’ve still got school,” Thomas added as the two left the batcave. “Anything noticeable Alfred?” Thomas asked.

 

_ “Not yet sir, but I will keep an eye on things from here” _ Alfred replied through the Coms in both batman and robin's ear. 

 

“Okay, let’s take to the roof tops now.” Thomas replied, parking the car and getting out, grappling to the roof. 

 

Patton followed close behind, joining Thomas on the roof “What’s with the rooftops anyway?” 

 

“Good vantage point.” Thomas replied simply, moving along to the next rooftop and the next before he put his hand out to stop Patton, “Watch” 

 

Thomas jumped down, landing behind two men who were trying to steal from a young family trying to get home. He quickly took the two men out, looking over at the family who were standing terrified by the experience.

 

“You’re safe now,” He replied simply, looking up for a second at Patton who was standing and watching still. 

 

“Thank you.” The man spoke calmly, holding his husband and daughter close “We just want to get home.”

 

“Of course.” Thomas replied, moving out of the way and watching them leave before heading back to the roof. “Let’s Make sure they get home safe, we need to be subtle though.”

 

Patton nodded, carefully following his mentors actions and keeping to the dark as much as possible, making sure the small family made it back to the small apartment they lived in. Patton saw the little girl look up and smile, waving at the two figures on the rooftop. He waved back.

 

“Did I do it wrong?” He asked once the family entered, looking over at Thomas.

 

“No, kids seem to notice more than adults.” Thomas replied, “they’ll be fine, let’s go” he replied, moving across the rooftop again. 

 

The two headed across rooftops for a few minutes before a voice appeared in both their ears.

 

“ _ Robin, Batman, there is a robbery at the local theatre in progress”  _ Alfred spoke clearly before giving the address  _ “There are a large amount of hostages and the Criminals are armed”  _

 

“We’re on our way, thanks A” Thomas replied, leading the way. When the two arrived, they scanned the area, finding all exits blocked. “Robin, I’ll take down the guards and cause a distraction while you evacuate the people.” 

 

“Got it” Patton replied, following Batman down to the floor and entering once the guards were quickly taken down. He moved to the nearest person, quickly untying them. “There’s a clear exit that way, be careful,” he replied, trying to sound older than he was.

 

The person moved quickly as Robin worked on the next person and the next person while Batman worked to distract the criminals.

 

“Robin to Batman, everyone’s out” Patton spoke quietly as he lead the last person out of the building. Inside a fight quickly began with no chance of casualties, it was brutal but quick as Batman tied up the criminals for the police to find.

 

“Good job Robin.” Batman replied with a nod, looking up to the sky to see the bat signal. “Commissioner Gordon wants to see me, I would suggest staying in the shadows for now.” 

 

**********************************************

 

“Commissioner?” Thomas asked, landing on the roof behind the man, making him jump. Patton stuck to the shadows on a nearby rooftop. 

 

“Ah! Batman…” the Commissioner turned around and looked at Thomas “We have new information on the circus case.” He passed a file to Thomas. 

 

Patton fought the need to move forward, to listen closer and hear with his own ears not though the coms but he stayed back for now.

 

“Did you talk to the poor kid? He’s in Thomas Sander's care” The commissioner replied, turning around again and looking into the sky “You should tell him when you’ve solved the case, might give the boy a piece of mind.”

 

“I will” Thomas replied, silently leaving and joining Patton on the roof and opening the folder, looking though “There is a lead, but it’s getting late tonight, we should head back,” 

 

“Won’t you tell me? Please don’t follow it without me.” Patton insisted, jumping to try and see the file. 

 

Thomas pulled the file away “I know, I need to double check the findings first though.” He insisted, swinging across the rooftops once more, finding his way to the batmobile. 

 

Patton joined him quickly after, yawning as he entered the car. As the car began to move he curled up slightly. He soon fell asleep to the rhythm of the car moving gently across the road. 

 

Thomas parked the car careful before gently listing Patton from the other seat. The young boy curled into Thomas as the older man made sure to cover the boy with the cape. He passed Alfred, giving a nod to the butler before making his way to the bedroom. 

 

Carefully, he laid Patton down and covered the boy, taking off his mask before tucking him in. “Night Pat.” He said softly before turning off the lights and closing the door, smiling softly. 

 

“How was the young master?” Alfred asked once Thomas had left the room, taking a quick look to check on the boy. 

 

“He was great, I just hope his childlike view won’t change too much.” Thomas replied “Night Alfred.”

 

“Goodnight Master Thomas.” Alfred replied, taking one last look at Patton who was curled up against a cuddly toy “Goodnight Master Patton.” He added before leaving the hallway, satisfied that the two had returned unscathed. 

 

**********************************************

 

“Master Thomas!” Alfred called, his voice full of worry as he entered the other man’s room with a small note “Master Patton is gone, this was left.” He passed the note once Thomas had sat up, visibly worried. 

 

“What? What do you mean, gone?” He asked, taking the letter and reading. 

 

_ We have the boy, if the circus comply he will be unharmed. Do not bother trying to find him, the police have no chance here - TZ  _

 

Instantly Thomas got up, moving quickly to the batcave, followed closely by Alfred until the butler moved to collect breakfast from the kitchen. Once down, Thomas called in every favour he could and began to track any sign of his missing son. His hands twitched slightly as he bounced his knee, terrified for his kids safety and only begging that he would be there in time.

 

**********************************************

 

Patton sunk into the corner, struggling against the chains that held him in place. He was lucky he was in his civilian clothes, if he had been caught in his Robin outfit it could have been disastrous. 

 

“Hello?” He called out timidly, hoping he could at least gain a little understanding about where he was, maybe even some company. It was getting creepy being in this dark room by himself.

 

The door opened.

 

A man stood there and the memories came back, everything began to make a little more sense. Patton recognised the face, just before the show he had spotted the man leaving the circus tent. The ropes. The fall. His parents lying there on the floor.

  
  


“You” he said simply, stopping the tests from falling down his face “This was your fault! How could you, they did nothing wrong!”

 

The man just chuckled, stepping into the room more and closing the door, turning on a nearby light “You’re clever for a circus kid, Sanders must be teaching you well.”

 

“You have no idea,” Patton replied calmly, more determined than ever to escape and find his way back with the new information “Why them?”

 

“Easy targets, I had a point to prove you know, you’re little circus was a threat to me, that’s why you’re here now.” He replied, leaning against the wall “Anyway, if you behave and the circus pays you’ll be back with your new father soon.” 

 

With that the man left, slamming the door with a bang which made Patton jump and crawl into the corner again. He waited, waited for what seemed like hours before he could hear the signs of a fight outside the door.

 

“Pat?” Thomas spoke quietly as he gently opened the door, spotting his son and running to his side to free the boy “You okay? Did they hurt you?” He asked, looking over the boy quickly as he took off the chains. 

 

As soon as Patton was freed, he jumped at Thomas and the two embraced, “You came for me.” Patton said softly, sniffling tears.

 

“Of course, I always will, let's go home.” Thomas replied, getting up while carrying Patton and moving to the batmobile. 

 

**********************************************

 

Later that night, Thomas left his room, heading towards Patton's to quietly peak inside. 

 

“Going somewhere master Thomas?” Alfred asked, joining Thomas on the walk.

 

“I just need to check” Thomas replied simply, gaining a nod of understanding from the Butler. 

 

The two opened Patton's door and looked to see him sleeping soundly on the bed, his arms around the blankets and soft toys he had around him. Safe. 

 

Thomas sighed in relief, smiling a little at the sight before gently closing the door again.

 

“Thanks Alfred.” Thomas spoke quietly to the butler as he headed back to his room. 

 

“You’re welcome sir, see you in the morning.” Alfred replied, heading back to the kitchen. 

 

Thomas headed back to his room and entered his bed, finally managing to sleep, satisfied that his son was safe. 

 

**********************************************

 

Years past and Patton grew, becoming stronger, more intelligent but still keeping that sweet childish nature even if all innocence was lost. 

 

“Tommy?” Patton asked as he entered Thomas’s office and sat down in front of him.

 

“What’s up Pat?” Thomas asked, looking up from his files and at his son.

 

“I want to join the police force.” Patton said “I can help people in two ways and get money from it so I can buy things and be more like an adult” 

 

“No, Pat it’s too dangerous, you’re still a kid!” Thomas replied, a sudden wave of protectiveness coming over him. 

 

“But I’m not a kid! I’m 18 now, I shouldn’t be stuck here forever, I want to meet new people, not just superheroes.” He replied, becoming slightly angry. “Just cause I act like a kid doesn’t mean I am one.” 

 

“Exactly Pat, you act like a kid.” 

 

“Then give me a chance to prove I’m not one!” Patton shouted, standing up.

 

“No, you’ll get yourself killed!” 

 

“You should have thought of that when you made me Robin.” Patton replied, instantly regretting no bringing that up “Fine, if you won’t let me I’ll leave.”

 

“Patton no, please let’s just talk about it.”

 

“No, you’ve made yourself clear huh, I’ll always be a dumb kid that you can control.” 

 

With that Patton left, leaving Thomas staring at the chair where Patton sat just moments ago. 

**********************************************

 

“Master Grayson, if you are planning on leaving I do believe you need some sort of travel, food and money for the road.” 

 

Patton looked round and sighed, wiping his eyes “Yeah I do, it would be a little hard to walk to another city.” He replied with a small chuckle. 

 

“You’re leaving Gotham then?” Alfred replied “Any idea where you’ll go?” He asked, gesturing for Patton to follow him. 

 

“Maybe Blüdheaven? Heard the police force there need help you know? aAd it’s not a million mile away" Patton replied with a small laugh, following Alfred out the back. 

 

“This car is yours, it is filled with snacks and clothes for the road, some cash to get you started and here are  some cookies for the road.” Alfred replied, passing Patton keys and a brown paper bag from which the smell of fresh cookies was filling the air.

 

“Thanks Alf! You’re the best!” Patron replied, fiddling with his jacket before giving the bulter a hug “I’ll miss you” 

 

“Well, you are welcome to call and visit anytime," Alfred replied, hugging him back before watching as Patton left “And if you do want to continue the night work, there is something else for you in the back.” 

 

**********************************************

 

Patton has driven to blüdheaven, putting himself in a hotel and checking the boot of the car. Inside he found a black case. He looked around to make sure he was alone before opening it. 

 

Inside was a computer, his own version of the bat computer on a smaller scale he supposed as well as a black and blue suit with a note.

 

_ I guessed you may not want to be robin anymore - A  _

 

Patton smiled and packed it up, taking it inside. He tried it on before heading out for a quick patrol for the night.

 

He sat on a rooftop, looking over the city he swore to protect, both as Patton Grayson and as…

 

Well he couldn’t be Robin anymore as Alfred said, he left that life behind when he left Gotham. Patton thought back, through the stories he loved as a child and still did now. The legends of the Amazons, the cartoons he loved to watch, the legends of krypton he was told as a kid. 

 

Krypton.

 

A name stuck out to him and he smiled softly, taking out his phone.

 

“Hey Alf, can you do something for me? Update my file. I’m gonna be Nightwing now.” 

 

“Of cause master Nightwing, please stay in touch.” The butler's voice replied.

 

“Of cause, see you around Alf” 

 

“See you around, Nightwing.” 


	2. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: child abuse, neglect, major character child death(spoiler: it is temporary if that helps), teenager being hurt, malnutrition 
> 
> Let me know if there’s anything else that you want tagged for future reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Some slight errors that were fixed, let me know if I missed any

Chapter 2: Virgil.

 

Another night, another alley, another citizen to protect. The city noticed Robin’s disappearance and feared the worse, until a new hero with the same happy-go-lucky attitude and bad humour appeared in Blüdheaven. The city sighed in relief to know the boy who grew up on its streets was safe.

 

Batman worked alone now, well as far as the city knew. After all Thomas still had Alfred, and his butlers care was all he had for a long time before.

 

Why didn’t it feel like it was enough now? 

 

The batman had taken to the streets again, leaving the batmobile behind as he swung onto the rooftops, taking in the evening. The sun had just set, not that it was noticeable in the dark streets but a soft wind was blowing. The streets were still buzzing below, yet on the roof it was quiet, calm. 

 

A young boy had been nearby, unnoticed in the shadows. His hands shook slightly as he pulled his jacket closer, stumbling forward towards the batmobile. In his hands there was a rusty and bent crowbar that he held onto as if it were a lifeline. 

 

He wouldn’t do this usually, but he was desperate. No decent cars had made their way into this area for a while and he had run out of money a week ago, living off scraps in crime alleys bins and burnt bread from the bakers if he was lucky, but then luck was almost never on his side. 

 

He began to take off the tires, wheel by wheel, looking around anxiously for any witnesses, pulling his hoodie over his head in an attempt to mask his face in case someone saw him. His hands were shaking and he eventually dropped the crowbar on the floor, scrambling to quickly pick it back up. 

 

“What are you doing?” Batman had appeared behind the boy, his voice firm and his shadow looming over Virgil. 

 

The boy froze and backed away, gulping “I’m sorry sir! Please...please don’t hurt me.” He started playing with his sleeves, attempting to hide the small stutter appearing in his voice, looking around for a way to hide, knowing he would never get very far running. 

 

Thomas looked over the boy, noticing his blue eyes, his paper-thin body, the bruise on his cheek, his Jacket that looked like it had been torn and mended with scraps of fabric over and over again. He couldn’t be much more than 13, although his malnourishment did cause him to seem younger than he was. Thomas softened, frowning under his cowl. 

 

“What’s your name? Where are you parents? Or anyone who cares for you?”  He asked, attempting to seem unthreatening but still firm enough to have an answer. 

 

“Virgil...Virgil Todd. My parents are dead and I look after myself.” Virgil stuttered a little still, gaining his confidence slightly “Can I leave now or are you going to call the police.” 

 

Thomas laughed slightly at the second statement. “Virgil? I’m not going to call the police on you. You can leave if you want but if you want, you can come with me. You can have a warm bed and food for however long you want.” 

 

Virgil seemed to think over the offer for a few seconds “What work would I need to do to get it?” He asked, hoping it wasn’t anything too dangerous, cleaning and that kind of thing he could manage but anything else, well...he was running out of options. 

 

Thomas heart sank “You wouldn’t have to do anything, I just want to help you Virgil.”

 

This statement seemed to surprise Virgil more than the rest of it. He had after all heard of Batman’s goodness and the boy his used to work with. Everyone in crime alley had seen the batman at some point, possibly even been helped by him but this? This was different.

 

“I can’t! What about the money? The cost of the bed and the food over the years? It would be a lot of money, to be a burden…” 

 

“No, you wouldn’t be a burden, money's not an issue.” Thomas thought for a second before looking around and taking off his cowl, trusting the dark to cover his face. Worse case scenario, Alfred could hide the pictures before they got too far. “See? No issue and I could use the company, the Manors been a  little lonely recently” 

 

Thomas sanders was batman? Virgil was shocked to say the least, it did make a bit of sense and he was trusting him with the secret and so Virgil nodded, starting to put the wheels back on the car. 

 

“Okay,” Thomas replied, replacing his cowl and gently taking the wheel from Virgil, putting it back on the car and getting in the car himself, gesturing for Virgil to get in the other side. “Come in, I’m going to take you back to Sanders Manor okay?” 

 

“Okay sir.” Virgil replied, getting in, careful not to touch anything, not wanting to upset Thomas already. It all looked so expensive and any second he could leave and throw him out again. Virgil’s father's words echoed in his ear. _Be a good kid and don’t be a nuisance, no one likes a loud kid._

 

“No need to call me sir, Virgil,” Thomas replied, starting up the car and driving towards the manner “Hey Alfred, heading back now, I’ve got a kid here who I think will need some new clothes and food.” 

 

“Right you are sir, I’ll be waiting to meet the new kid.” Alfred replied with a nod.

  


**********************************************

 

“Are you sure?” Virgil stared at the plate in front of him, his mind racing at the idea of eating. He was hungry, his stomach ached for the nutrition but it was too much, too expensive, he would never be able to repay it. 

 

“Of course, Master Virgil, Master Thomas is a billionaire. He wouldn’t notice the money if he cared about it at all.” Alfred replied, attempting to ease Virgil’s worries even slightly. He instantly felt protecting of the boy, he couldn’t decide if it was because he reminded him of Patton and Thomas or the fact he seemed so small, so thin. 

 

Virgil began to eat tentatively, looking over at Alfred for reassurance until he found himself unable to resist anymore and he quickly finished the meal. 

 

“There are spare clothes upstairs that should fit, until you and Master Thomas go shopping tomorrow. They are in your room.” Alfred replied, clearing up the table. “Is there anything else you need before I show you to your room?” 

 

“No, you’ve done loads already” Virgil replied quietly, getting up and helping Alfred finish the dishes, after all he felt he had to do something to help after all he’d been given and Alfred seemed grateful for the help anyway. 

 

Once the two had finished, Alfred led Virgil to the room and let him inside. Virgil felt small in the room, it was bigger than whole houses he had visited before. On one side was a desk with shelves around which was covered in books of all different types and authors, fiction and non-fiction in all different colours, Virgil wanted to go and explore the books straight away but stopped himself, unsure if he was allowed. Next to this was a wardrobe which had some clothes in it that used to be Pattons: a few pairs of trousers and a few T-shirts, which had various cartoon designs on them. On the other side of the room was a large double bed with white sheets and more pillows than Virgil had ever seen in his life. 

 

“The room will be sorted to fit you better tomorrow, you should get some rest, I will leave you to get settled in, goodnight Master Virgil.” With that final message, Alfred left Virgil alone. 

 

Carefully, Virgil walked over to the bed, looking around to check he was definitely alone. He sat down and it felt soft, like what he imagined a cloud would feel like it a marshmallow. He just wanted to fall into it and wrap himself in the warmth. 

 

No. Virgil jumped up. It was too good for him, to good. If he chose to use the bed he would be punished, the one night of comfort would cause days of pain, weeks even, that’s if he wasn’t thrown out of the house immediately. 

 

Virgil sighed, carefully walking to the middle of the room and curling up on the floor, wrapping his hoodie around himself. He shivered slightly, curling tighter into a ball and resting his head on his arms. Eventually, after a while of settling, he finally fell asleep.

 

**********************************************

Thomas found himself walking down the hall, following a path he used to travel often to see the first child in the house. He stopped for a second in front of Patton’s old room, placing his hand on the door with a sigh before moving to the one next to it. 

 

He knew Alfred chose that room for a reason, the butler still believed that Patton would return some day and having the kids next to each other...well the house could get lonely sometimes. Thomas wished he could have the same faith that things would work out between them but after the argument? Patton probably hated him. Thomas wished that he could find the strength to call him some day. He missed his son. 

 

Now was not the time, after all, there was a new boy behind the door that needed his care. Thomas opened the door, looking over to the bed. He panicked slightly when he didn’t see Virgil, when he saw that the covers hadn’t even been touched. Maybe he got the wrong door? Or maybe he had run away or someone had been waiting for him? These thoughts swarmed through Thomas’s head until he looked down. There, a small pile was barely noticeable in the dark, shivering slightly and curled into a tight ball. Thomas sighed, this new kid...his second son...was going to be a challenge. He couldn’t understand the actions the boy had, refusing to eat even though he was starving, refusing the things given to him but he understood why, partly, the streets were never kind, even to children, especially in crime alley. 

 

Gently, Thomas picked Virgil up, careful not to wake him. Virgil snuggled into Thomas slightly, making the older man smile. Thomas gently placed Virgil on the bed, tucking the boy in before sweeping Virgil’s hair to the side. 

 

“It’s okay, V, you’re allowed here.” He spoke with fondness, despite only knowing the boy for less than a day, he felt a sense of protection over the boy “Good night, Virgil.” 

 

Thomas walked out quietly, turning back to see Virgil snuggle deeper  into the blankets, hugging a pillow like a bear. Thomas smiled, closing the door and finally going to his room to sleep, his worries satisfied. 

 

**********************************************

 

“Alfred, I really think Robin would help.” Thomas said with a sigh, playing with his hair slightly as he looked down at the table,  “But it was Pat's thing…”

 

Alfred passed Thomas a coffee before going back to cooking breakfast. Virgil had been in the manor for three weeks and he was as anxious as ever. Too many times, Thomas had returned to find Virgil sleeping on the floor or stealing food from the cupboard. He learnt not to let him know that he’d been spotted stealing food, it wasn’t stealing anyway, any food in the kitchen was his to eat if he wanted. 

 

Thomas wished more than anything that he could show Virgil that.

 

“Maybe you could create a new identity for the young Master?” Alfred suggested, walking back over to give Thomas his breakfast. 

 

“Thanks Alfred.” Thomas replied, beginning to eat “I’m not sure that would work, I think the legacy is something he needs, proof that he’s part of the group you know? It’s just... I haven’t spoken to Pat in since...well you know.”

 

“Do what you think is best, Master Thomas, you seem to have the young masters best interests at heart.” 

 

“Yeah...Thanks Alfred.” 

 

**********************************************

 

“Are you sure?” Virgil spoke softly, looking wide eyed at Thomas, waiting for approval to take the Robin suit that was in Thomas’ hand. 

 

“Yeah I’m sure, Batman needs a Robin, right?” Thomas replied, holding the suit out a little more until Virgil let it gently land in his hands “Go on, try it” 

 

Virgil nodded, running to the nearby bathroom to change. Thomas smiled as he watched him leave, noticing the same excitement Patton showed on his first day as Robin. It was so many years ago now, yet Thomas remembered it as if it were yesterday.

 

“It fits.” Virgil returned quickly, playing with the edge of the costume and looking up at Thomas.

 

“Yeah, it suits you Virge, so what do you say? Partners?” Thomas asked, smiling softly at the young boy.

 

“Yeah, sounds cool.” Virgil replied, pretending not to care but even after only a few weeks, Thomas could tell how excited he was. 

 

“Well, let's do some training then.” Thomas replied, getting up and heading towards the gym.

 

Virgil took the few seconds out of Thomas’ few to smile jump up and down before controlling himself once more and running after his new mentor, feeling just a little more secure in the world.

 

**********************************************

 

“Are you ready to go, Robin?” Thomas asked, heading into the Batmobile. Four months had passed and Virgil was beginning to come out of his shell. Thomas had deemed him ready to finally join him on patrol.

 

“Yeah,” Virgil replied with a shrug, placing the final pieces of equipment in his belt and tidying up the remains of his homework and joining Thomas. 

 

Thomas nodded, waiting for Virgil to get in before he began to drive, heading into the streets of Gotham for the night.

 

**********************************************

 

“Hey, over here dipshits” Robin landed behind the two men, who turned around to Virgil, letting the young girl escape.

 

“A new kid huh?” One of the men spoke calmly, looking up to the rooftops. 

 

“Robin, I told you to stay on the roof” Batman replied, landing on the other side, blocking off the men’s exit. He was slightly annoyed at Virgil of course, but at the same time, this was the most comfortable he had seen him. “And Language.” 

 

“I’m Robin to do good aren’t I Bats?” Robin replied with a smirk “So are we going to fight these guys or what?” He asked, looking over to the men who were between the two.

 

“Fine,” Batman replied, smiling from under his cowl not that it was noticeable. “But if we’re doing this, you need to listen to instructions, or you could get killed. Understand Robin?” 

 

“Yeah yeah.” Robin replied with a shrug. Both men ran towards him to fight, deciding that they had a better chance with the inexperienced boy. Batman pulled one back towards him by his clothes, taking him down within seconds. Robin began to fight the other man, managing to dodge more that hit but eventually taking him down too. 

 

“Good job, I’ll call the commissioner.” Batman replied “Stay here, and listen this time.” He added before walking out of the alleyway.

 

A few minutes later, he returned and looked around “Robin?” He called before sighing and pulling up his Tracker, hoping this time that the boy had disobeyed his orders. After a moment, the tracker appeared, showing Robin to be a few blocks away, on a rooftop. 

 

“Robin?” Batman called, landing on the roof and seeing the silhouette of Robin. “What did I…” Batman stopped, hearing the sound of gently sobbing nearby. He moved closer.

 

“Robin? What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting down next to him. 

 

“I’m sorry” He began to frantically wipe away his tears, “please don’t throw me out.” He added.

 

Batman caught Robins hands, gently holding them “No, I won’t throw you out okay? I was just worried that’s all.”

 

“I can take care of myself.”

 

“Yeah I know, but now you don’t need to, we’re partners.” 

 

Robin looked up and smiled slightly, seeming to think for a moment before he gently pulled Batman into a light hug. Batman responded by pulling the boy closer, playing with his hair.

 

After a few minutes, Robin pulled away “Can we go help more people?” He asked, looking up again and wiping his eyes one final time.

 

“Yes, lets go.” Batman replied with a nod, getting up and swinging onto the next building.

 

**********************************************

 

“I want you to visit someone before we head back, someone in the city over from here.” Batman spoke as soon as Robin settled in the batmobile.

 

“Who?” Robin asked, yawning slightly as he looked out the window.

 

“Your brother, the previous Robin...we haven’t talked in, well, a while , but I have a feeling he would be even more upset with me if I didn’t let him meet his younger brother.” Batman replied, typing in directions into the car, looking over at Robin. 

 

“Oh..” Robin replied, letting the car fall into a comfortable silence. He was deep in thought, wondering if the boy he looked up to for years would hate him for taking what he had. An older brother? He liked the idea, after all, the bigger the family, the better in his mind but it had to mean something more than words. 

 

Around half an hour later, the car pulled up near the sight of a blue dot on the map. 

 

“We’re here?” Robin asked, looking at the rooftops above.

 

“Yes, He should be on top of that building.” Batman replied as robin began to leave the car “Oh, Robin? Tell him Alfred drove you if he asked.”

 

Robin nodded, swinging up onto the building next to the car.

 

**********************************************

 

Nightwing was on the roof, typing on a computer, checking security Cameras and calls. Next to him lay his Batons and a cup of coffee he picked up occasionally. 

 

“Nightwing?” A voice from behind called, they sounded young, a little nervous. He didn’t recognise the voice, which was a little strange but then there was a lot of people in the city. He had been here for over a year now, most people at least knew of him.

  


It wasn’t like Gotham here, it was usually sunnier for one thing, which suited him fine. It was still run down for the most part but it was getting better. The people were generally nice enough. There were fewer huge Villains, no Joker but the crime rate was still high, despite Nightwings best efforts. 

 

“Hey kiddo? Need a hand?” Nightwing asked, turning around and stopping in his tracks. Alfred has kept him up to date on the new boy, even that he was going to become Robin. It stung a little, the name that was so important to him being passed on like an old toy but from what Alfred said, the boy needed it. “So you’re the new kid huh?”

 

“Yeah, did Agent A tell you?” Robin asked, walking slightly closer. 

 

“Yeah! He had to tell me about my new Brother.” Nightwing quietened down slightly “It’s Virgil right?” 

 

“Yeah, Patton isn’t it? I think I stole some of your clothes on the first night, sorry.” Virgil was a little confused at the older boys immediate description of brother, the two had hardly met but Virgil found that it made him feel a little warm inside. 

 

“Yep you got that right kiddo! First night out?” 

 

“Yeah, went alright, I think I’m heading back soon I think.” 

 

“Makes sense, Agent A doesn’t like kids out long,” Patton replied, heading over to his computer and taking out a piece  of paper “Take this, it’s my number, if you’re ever around again or what a chat or help with a case or any other brother stuff you know.” 

 

Virgil took the piece of paper and gently placed it in his belt with a muttered “Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome kiddo, better head back now.” He replied with a smile, rubbing the younger boys hair slightly “See you around.”

 

“Yeah, see you I guess.” Virgil replied, putting his hair back into some sort of order before heading back to the car.

 

**********************************************

 

“Did you find him?” Batman asked as Robin entered the car again.

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool I guess.” Robin replied, yawning again and curling up against the seat. Batman smiled slightly, taking out a blanket and placing it over Robin before heading back to the Mansion. 

 

**********************************************

 

*Two years later* 

  


Virgil woke up. The floor felt cold beneath him. He sat up, trying to reach for a tracker. The chains shook. He bit his lip, trying to slip his hands from the chains.

 

“Nuh huh huh baby bird, no escaping this one.” The voice of the Joker spoke into the empty room as the man stepped forward, a crowbar in his hand which was dripping red. 

 

It flooded back.

 

It was supposed to be a normal night. It was an easy take down really, some henchmen trying to rob a jewellery store. If anything it was too easy, the henchmen gave up in seconds. 

 

Then one of them ran. Robin has followed, quickly landing in front of the henchman with a quick self confident pun, like usual. Robin remembered being hit from behind.

 

It dawned on him that this was the second time he’d worked up in the room. 

 

The first time he had tried to do the same thing. Then came the pain, hit after hit. He cried out, begged for Batman to find him, save him. He never came. 

 

Virgil has blacked out after 20 minutes.

 

He looked at the Joker and gulped, trying to ignore the pain that covered his body as he shuffled as close to the wall as he could. 

 

“Oh I wish I could of had more fun, but it seems our time is up, well, yours is anyway, goodbye!” The Joker slipped into the shadows again, his laughter ringing through the room.

 

Virgil began to untie his hands again, looking around the room for anything to help him. 

 

He noticed a timer on the wall, counting closer to 0 faster than he would like.

 

“Shit”

 

**********************************************

 

Thomas was stressing out, well that was an understatement. Virgil had already been in the hands of his worst enemy for nearly four hours. Half an hour ago, he had finally found a signal, in a broken and abandoned hut just outside the city. 

  


“I’m coming Robin…” Thomas muttered, driving up to the house. He stopped the car, running outside towards the house. 

 

The blinding red and orange light came first, then Thomas was hiding behind his cape as he was pushed back, wood hurtling towards him. His ears were ringing as he gripped onto the fabric of his cape. He could feel the heat of his cape as his hand began to burn but he ran forward, crying out. He searched through the rubble, trying to find Virgil. 

  


“No…” He fell to his knees, brushing the boys hair out of his face as he sobbed, pulling his son close. “I’m sorry…”

 

**********************************************

 

“Tommy?” Patton spoke softly as he walked towards the older man. Both men were in black suits, Patton had a blue flower on his Jacket and his pocket contained tissues, crumpled up from use. His eyes were red but dry, empty of the usual sparkle. He was quieter too, the bounce in his step had disappeared.

 

Thomas didn’t turn around. He stared forward, seemingly lost in thought. He dropped the Lilies and White Roses he held onto the floor, touching the top of the gravestone. 

 

“I’m sorry Pat...It shouldn’t have been this way…” Thomas spoke seemingly calmly, as if he was holding something in, afraid to let go. 

 

“Why didn’t you call me? Tell me my brother…” Patton stopped, biting his lip and stepping closer. He looked at Thomas, noticing the bags under the older man's eyes and the dry rivers that ran down his face not long again, the redness in his eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry, I...I don’t know...I guess I thought it would be easier coming from Alfred, we haven’t exactly talked…” 

 

“Seems stupid huh? One little argument..” 

 

“Yeah, I guess it does. I’m glad you’re here though, I think he would of wanted you here. He really looked up to you…”

 

Thomas looked over at Patton, wiping his eyes slightly again. 

 

Patton chuckled “Yeah he seemed that way when we met, did he tell you what happened?”

 

“Yeah...I was the one who took him, not Alfred. I thought you hated me Pat, but I guess I couldn’t deny you two the chance to be brothers, at least a little.”

 

“I never hated you, not really, but I thought you would call when you were ready. You never did though.”

 

“I should have, long ago.” 

 

Patton nodded, stepping closer once more and pulling Thomas into a hug. Thomas held Patton close, promising himself that he wouldn’t lose another son. 

 

Patton looked over at the gravestone once more before burying himself in Thomas’s shoulder.

 

                             Virgil Todd-Sanders

                           A hero, A son, A brother.   

                           19/12/99  - 15/07/14


	3. Logan Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil's death has consquences on the lives of many people. Logan Drake sees the effect in the masked heroes of the city and promises himself that he will change it and bring the cities faith in the bats back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while! I've had this written for a while but I wanted to edit it and didn't have time or motivation so it is pretty uneditted so sorry if there is any mistakes. 
> 
> Warning for this chapter: Mentions of death, voilence, injury, explosions, needles, implied being drugged, mentions of blood, funerals, character death, Let me know if i've missed anything.

 Chapter 3: Logan 

 

The city saw the second Robin disappear and waited for him to reappear as Nightwing did. But he didn't. The city mourned when they realised what had happened. Batman mourned too, the city could see that. He smiled less, was more violent to criminals, more reckless when alone, they began to fear that their children would grow up believing that Batman never smiled. Other people began to fear the hero that they once put their faith in.   


 

Even with Patton visiting more often, the house felt empty. Thomas would sometimes go to Virgil's old room, remembering the nights he would hold him close and promised that he would never let anything happen. He would hold Virgil's old hoodie and pretend it had all been a nightmare. Those nights, the quiet often became too much and Thomas swore he could still hear Virgil running through the halls. There were nightmares too, the memories currupted by images of distruction and calls of _You could have saved me._  


 

Sometimes, when he was at the Manor, Patton would find Thomas in one of these states and sit with him in Virgil's room as the they held eachother close. Tears would be shared along with blame and neither of them slept. Instead they stayed up, watching Virgil's favourite films and reading his favourite books, pretending that he was still with them, cuddled between them or sitting by their feet, like he used to, in the days they tried to pretend were not just memories.  


 

* * *

 

Logan Drake was home alone again. It wasn't that his parents didn't love him at all, he was pretty sure of that. They just loved money and work more. That's why they were always away, on work trips to all corners of the globe, barely home a few days before leaving again.  Not that he minded, after all Logan loved to learn, to read, to solve puzzles and crimes like Sherlock Holmes once did. He got a chnace to focus on school and learning. He wasn't fully alone either, he had servants and some old friends of his parents. He also kept a close eye on the heroes of the city, the bats. 

 Or should he say the Sanders family.  


 

It hadn't been hard for Logan to figure out, he was surprised that no one else had already. No matter how young you are, you don't forget watching two people fall from the sky. It was one of the few days out he had with his family, sitting next to his parents watching as the circus acts mesmerized the audience. He loved the way the Flying Graysons flew through the air with the grace of the birds he would watch from his window. He loved the trust shared between them and the joy they had for the performance. Especially the youngest, who was thrown from one parent to another, twisting in the air with a look of pure joy on his face. He remembered seeing them all fall, not that his mind could understand what was going on.  


 

He had also noticed Thomas leave the comfort the boy as Logan was dragged away by his parents. The three of them never went to the circus again. They didn't go anywhere together many times after that.  


 

A few months later, Robin appeared. It took Logan a few years until he finally placed where he recognised the acrobatics from. He ran checks and followed the news until he was sure. Thomas Sanders was Batman and Patton Grayson was Robin. This was confirmed again when Robin disappeared and Nightwing appeared in Bludhheaven along wih Officer Grayson. Then again when a new Sanders boy was taken in and a new Robin appeared. Logan had to dig a little deeper to find what had really happened to Virgil but he found it. An explosion.  


 

His parents and him went to the public funeral, his family being old friends of the Sanders. He watched Patton and Thomas, the first time they had been seen together in years. As they were leaving, he saw Patton and Thomas talking in front of the gravestone. Logan visited on his owna few weeks later, admitting quietly to the gravestone what he knew. He visited often, giving updates from the view of the city. He hoped Virgil could hear him but that was stupid, childish. He didn't really know why he kept coming back, but he always left feeling less alone.  


 

At first, he had hoped Patton would have become Robin again, or they had somehow found another robin but after a year, it was obvious that it wasn't going to happen. Nightwing was in the city sometimes, some concidered him a breath of fresh air. After all, Batman was less violent when he was around and it was the closest thing to a glimpse of the old batman the city needed. It wasn't the same and the visits were always cut short, causing the darkness to return eventually. Logan knew Thomas, mostly of him than anything, but the city didn’t. People were beginning to fear the batman, this darker version filled with grief, they began to fear that he would go to far, that he would be unstoppable. Batman needed a Robin. 

 

Logan was preparing now, to help Batman see the truth. With months of research organised neatly into a file, he left the house. The 15 year old knew he wouldn't be missed, after all there was almost no one home and it was late, the servants checking on him for the last time before leaving him alone till the morning. 

 

He walked quickly to the bus stop, getting on a bus to blüdheaven.

 

* * *

 

"Patton Grayson" Logan spoke to Nightwing after looking around to check that no one was around. He was calm, keeping his cool despite talking to one of heroes for the first time out of the pressure of galas and funerals.  


 

"You must be confused kiddo." Nightwing responded after a moment of shock, looking over at the boy, a hint of recognition in his eyes.  


 

"I am not confused, I figured out who you were when I was seven, I am surprised that you have not had others come to the same conclusion." Logan replied simply "Logan Drake, I believe we have met before."  


 

Patton thought for a second before nodding "How can I help you kiddo?" He asked, looking around for other someone else. Surely he wasn't here alone? Logan Drake was a Gotham kid and a long way from home. He had to at least have someone to bring him here, even if it was a butler.  


 

"You need to become Robin again, return to Gotham, permanently." Logan stated simply, getting out a file and passing it to Patton, going to begin a well practiced speech before he was interrupted. 

 

"No, I left that behind and after all….you must know what happened to the last one." Patton looked down, fiddling with his hands "well it would be wrong." 

 

"But you do not seem to understand, Gotham has grown terrified of the Batman, they fear he will go too far. He is no longer the light the city looks to, people run and hide when they see him overhead, worried that being in the wrong place will get them sent to prison or put in the hospital for weeks!" Logan shouted back, frustrated at the response of the former robin. He paused, looking for a facial response from Patton and taking a deep breath before responding calmly "But if Robin was to return…" 

 

"No. We both know Batman won't go too far, kiddo. I think you know that it's really not right. I'm too big for my old costume anyway" Patton smiled slightly at the last comment beofre turning away "Go back to Gotham, don't get involved in this life, please. We don't need any more kids caught up in this mess."

 

"Well, I believe you are leaving me know choice," Logan replied simply, moving away from Patton and back down to the road. His mission had not been a success, however it was obvious what he had to do now. Tomorrow he would find the bat himself, he would have to see reason sooner or later. If not? Well Gotham still needed a Robin. He would find a way for the city to get what it needed, somehow.  


 

Patton watched the boy move to the bus stop again, making sure nothing happened to him as well as he could. It was dangerous at night, everyone in gotham and bludheaven new that and yet, Logan had come so far on his own. Patton waited until Logan had got onto the bus before reaching for his phone.

 

"B? I had a visit, a kid, says Gotham needs a Robin...I know...could you at least keep track to make, sure he gets home safe. Logan. Logan Drake. Yeah, the Drake boy, I assume they're not in town. Oh, one more thing, he knows who we really are." 

 

* * *

 

"No, not after what happened, I made a promise, never again." Thomas turned around to Logan "You can help people in so many other ways, volunteer at a soup kitchen or something, trust me, you don't want this. I should have never have started this." The mask covered his eyes, but Logan could still tell the sadness beneath. Emotions. Always causing the most thought out plans to fail.  


 

"You do not understand! People are afraid of you, they're afraid of what you are becoming. If I was to assist you…" 

 

"No. That's final, go home Logan, please" Thomas replied softly, turning away again and swinging to the next building, finding a blindspot where he could keep an eye on him.  


 

"I believe I will have to do this the hard way." Logan replied calmly, walking away, back towards his house. Go home. That was all he was told, despite all he could do, despite all the training he was putting in to be better, to be the best. It was infuriating. They would see, they had to see.  


* * *

 

Logan sighed, laying back onto his bed, thinking over the events of the night. He wasn't just any little kid. He had skills, he was a detective after all and yet Batman still wouldn't take him on. It was time to stop relying on them to let him bring Robin back. Time to do things his way. 

 

Collecting his laptop again, he opened his program, collecting data from around the city. The crimes going on, batman references, police reports and anything he could hack into. He began to search through again, finding any pictures of robin he could find, collecting them together and beginning the design. 

 

* * *

 

Three weeks later, Logan was finally ready. He waited till it was late and the servant his parents had hired for him to go to bed before he collected the costume from under his bed and began to put it on. It wasn't as good as the offical Robin costume. the fabric wasn't as strong and he didn't have as many gadgets. Logan didn't have access to all of the assests Thomas had access to anyway. Yet it felt amazing to have on, it felt powerful and under the mask, Logan felt unstoppable. It was illogical, Logan new that and yet he enjoyed the feeling.  


 

He had been training for this for years in secret, ever since the last robin had left, just in case. It gave him something to do on those long days alone. He trained his mind and his bpdy, learning to fight using videos of the Batman and Robin, mixing the syles anf collecting the best moves. He was no where near perfecting all of the moves but he had the basics and no time to waste.  


 

Carefully he exited the house, taking the path he always did, having found it a few years ago when he was trying to sneak out to follow batman and robin on one of the firt trips out to gain photographic evidence of the duo.  


 

Once he reached the spot, he took his laptop, carefully placing it in a hideout he had created at the back of his house. Searching though, he looked for crime that batman may be assisting with. He heard Nightwing was in town, which likely meant a big attack was happening soon as it wasn't Thomas or Pattons birthday, or Virgil's birth or death day or any other big family occassion.  


 

Soon, he found a lead. Packing up and hiding his laptop again, he heading in the direction of the last known location of Ivy. After all, there was a new power station being built and that was exactly her kind of thing. 

 

* * *

 

The warehouse was empty, which wasn't exactly a surprise. Ivy had definitely been here though, lush greens surrounded the walls and reached all the way to the ceiling. He began to look around, taking samples of soil to test later on and making a note of the plants present to look up there uses later. Maybe it would be a hint of what she was planning.   


 

From above, Patton looked down at the boy wearing a very familiar costume, confused. He had turned up at the warehouse after a sensor had been tripped, hoping it was Ivy or someone she was working with returning but instead he was faced with a ghost from the past. "Bats? We have a slight problem here" 

 

"What's happening? Has Ivy returned?" Thomas's voiceover the comms responded, clearly beginning to move towards the warehouse "If so, please don't engage till I get there."  


 

"No, it's not Ivy or anyone else that she could be working with...we have a new bird in the nest."

 

"Any idea who it is?"

 

"I think we both know B." 

 

Below, Logan continued moved around, ignoring Patton hiding above him. Good. Maybe of Patton saw that he could be Robin, that he would be robin without help then he would be more open to the idea of taking him on. He was probaly talking to Thomas after all, it was obvious that the two had communication but he was yet to figure out what cannel they communicated on. That would lead to more great leads, he should begin to find that as soon as he was finished here.  


 

Logan was too preoccupied to notice the figure creeping up behind him until he felt a needle in each of his shoulders. He turned, trying to get a hit on his attacker but his vision was already hazy. He stumbled back, crashing into a nearby table, smashing the plant plots before collapsing to the floor. 

* * *

 

 

"B!" Patton called out, watching as Logan fell to the floor "How afr are you, I'm engaging."  


 

"Nightwing? Everything okay what's happening? I'm five minutes out." Thomas replied from a few blocks away, speeding up. 

 

"Our new birdies in trouble" Patton replied, jumping through the glass and onto the attacker below. He began to fight, his first priority keeping the man as far away from Logan as possible. The man was obviously not as experienced, leaving himself open for attack on many occasions. It only took a few minutes for Patton to take him down. 

 

He took a second to breathe before looking around the room, spotting Logan on the floor. He rolled him over, shaking him slightly to try and wake him up. Logan was at least breathing and there wer no signs to suggest that it was posion or fear gas which was a good start. Either of those were bad news, especially for a newbie.  


 

"Robin? Kiddo can you hear me?" He spoke clearly, checking the boy for other injuries, his thoughts racing as he attempted to force himself to believe one thing.  _ He's not Virgil.  _

 

 "N?" A hand was placed on Patton's shoulder, as Thomas knelt next to him, looking over Logan himself "You okay?" 

 

Patton nodded, wiping the tears that he had barely noticed were trickling down his face. "We need to get him home, safe." He replied, looking over at Thomas, half expecting him to disagree. After all, Thomas was weary to let anyone even have the smallest association with them, if Logan was seen being taken in the batmobile, it meant their images would be interwined, not that the costume had made them seperate to begin with.  


 

"You're right, I'll take him, make sure agent A is aware" Thomas gently picked Logan up, holding him close so he could feel Logan's warmth. He had to focus, focus on getting Logan healed, keeping Patton calm and safe. He watced Patton walk to get the batmobile, talking to Alfred on the phone. Both had a feeling they wouldn't sleep tonight.  


 

* * *

 

Logan didn't recognize the room he woke up in. He looked around, sitting up quickly to get a better look. Had he been taken? The last thing he remembered was a prick and then falling into darkness. He looked down and found both arms covered in bandages. His first instinct was to take them off, but he knew that was illogical. He shpuld focus on escaping, the room didn't look like a warehouse but he couldn't be sure it wasn't an attempt to get his guard down so he wouldn't escape.  


 

"Hey kiddo," Patton entered the room, sitting down at the side of the bed "You feeling ok?" 

 

"Where am I at this moment?" Logan asked, looking over at Patton. So, the chances that he had been taken were very small. He relaxed slightly, still unsure where he was completely. After all, the room was still blurry, Patton could be a side effect of what he was injected with "And I feel fine" 

 

"That's good, You're ay Sanders Manor, you took a big hit kiddo. I'll go get Alfie see if he can get you something to eat" Patton replied, gently taking and squeezing Logan's hand before leaving the room. 

 

"How is he?" Thomas asked as soon as the door had closed, having taken a quick look over to see Logan laying on the bed, awake, talking.  


 

"He seems good, not that he would tell me any different, you know." Patton replied, leaning against the wall with a sigh "something tells me this won't stop him." 

 

"Yeah, I get that feeling too Pat, I wanted to talk to you about that." Thomas played with the back of his hair, looking slightly nervous. 

 

"You're thinking of letting him be robin?" Patton replied, going to carry on but being cut off.  


 

"I know, I know after Virgil I promised I'd never let anyone else be robin again but he's going to get himself killed. Letting another one well...you know... when i could do something to stop it, well, that's worse. I was going to give him one more chance to stop, see if the injury does get him to stop, if it doesn't I'll take him on then."

 

"Thomas, I agree with you." Patton replied with a smile, pulling him into a side hug of reassurance. "I'll get Alfred to get Lo some food and after a day or two we can send him back home and see what he does." 

 

* * *

Logan went home after a day. As he had expected, no one really noticed that he left. Thomas has to tell the maid and teacher but that was it. The story was simple enough. Logan had heard trouble just outside the house and gone to investigate. He was brought into the fight and ran to hide, getting knocked out. Patton had found him when he was helping the scene and took him home to recover quietly to keep it under wraps. Rich families didn't like to give the tabloids any more fuel, bad media was not good for buisness. It was simple, in character and belivable.  


 

He forgot how much he hated being in the house where no one paid attention to him. It was silly and selfish but the rooms felt so cold and empty, silent. He knew he didn't deserve more than this and that it could be worse, he could have no food or heat, he was given most things he wanted. But he couldn't help himself, he would look at the families laughing in the streets or Patton and Thomas fighting and protecting eachother and beg for his parents to be home soon. 

 

He couldn't take it any longer. He wasn't disheartened by the injuries of early, if anything it spurred him to do better, to be better and prove himself. He had seen his image on the news, the new Robin. They didn't have much, just some blurry images of him heading to the warehouse and the usual question of who he was. Some called the sight a view of hope. Good. He needed people to see Robin, the little boy the city loved.  


 

He snuck out again, taking his costume and heading to the streets. He wouldn't take a case, another part of Robin was watching for trouble. He began to jump from rooftop to rooftop to rooftop, a little woobly, trying to figure out how Batman did it so effortlessly.  


 

"Robin" A call came from behind, batman. Logan turned around and faced Thomas. He had prepeared himself for th worst. Shouting, anger, promises of revealing who he was, anything to get him to stop. He wouldn't give in to it, there was nothing they could do that he couldn't do back.  


 

"You can send me home batman but I won't stop, this city needs a Robin and I need to be Robin and to help. You won't stop me…"

 

"Robin! I didn't come here to stop you...after all, robin needs a Batman too. I won't let you replace him, this is on new terms ok? But I cannot et another Robin come to harm when I can stop it." Thomas replied with a nod. "Are you ready to go on patrol." 

 

Logan tried to control his excitement but his face lit up "Yes, I am Batman" 

 

"Well then let's go Robin" Thomas replied, swinging up to the first rooftop and waiting for Logan to follow. Logan watched Thomas careful but it was over quickly. He copied, a little wobbly and went to land on the roof. Thomas caught him quickly,  before he could land awkwardly on the roof. He gently put Logan down, letting a small, fond smile appear on his face. 

 

"Ok, lesson one, watch carefully." Thomas slowed down the action of swinging from one rooftop to the other so that Logan could see it clearer, waiting on the roof for Logan to follow.  


 

Logan copied, a little stronger this time and closer to getting it but Thomas caught him again. A quick learner, that was good. One of the biggest worries was how undertrained Logan was and how desperate he was to be in the field. This gave him a little hope that it would be okay.  


 

"Better, you still need some practice though," Thomas replied, placing Logan on the rooftop. From behind, another figure landed on the rooftop. 

 

"Our new birdie decided to continue to learn to fly huh." Patton smiled as he walked over, rubbing Logan's hair "You joining us on Patrol then Robin?" 

 

"Yes, I believe so." Logan replied, fixing his hair, "May I ask why you are in Gotham, Nightwing."

 

"A precaution, a potential new threat mixed with a potential new kid envolved? Better to have two of us present. I was due a visit anyway, we don't want to have too long of a gap between meeting up." Patton replied with a smile "Let's get going"

 

* * *

 

 

Batman and Robin were finally back. The city was scared for the new robin but relieved as well. Batman was still dark but the night was a little brighter with the intelligent boy by his side.   Logan took pride in being the best robin he could. He wasn't the strongest or the stealthiest but he made up for it in intelligence. He was a detective to rival Batman and was willing to do whatever it took to solve the crime.  

It wasn't too rare to see the new Robin talking to police officers and witnesses or gathering evidence alone, even then it was obvious that another bat would be close by. They were more caregul to keep Robin close by than ever, even in fights there was an obvious but unconcious movement to keep him in their sight. If anyone got close to Robin, well it was very bad news for them. The city was protective of it's new birdie too. 

 

Logam still lived at home but stayed often in Sanders Manor. His parents didn't know, Thomas tried to tell them but the harsh truth was that they barely cared. As long as he was safe and was home for their occasional visits. Logan didn't find his house as lonely anymore, know that he knew he had people to call and another place to go. Though, he would admit it didn't feel like home, The Sanders Monor was feeling more like home everyday he stayed there.  


Logan was getting better at the action side of being a vigilante. He could fight well and could swing easily from one rooftop to another. He needed little help in learning how to interact and comfort other, as much as he wouldn't admit it, Logan was good with people and knew how to help more often than not. He was getting used to each gadget slowly and was almost used to having voices in his ear when on Patrol, although he would still jump sometimes when Alfred talked out of the blue.  


He was fitting nicely into this new double life and was beginning to feel like he ha dfinally found the place where he belongs.

* * *

 

 

"Logan, I'm so sorry" Thomas pushed back his cowl, pulling the boy close to his chest to shield him from the scene within the room. Two bodies lay on the ground, blood staining the floor. The room was never paticularly full of life but the silence and lifelessness was still overwelming.  


 

"It is alright, we...can't save everyone." Logan tried to hold back his tears and be strong. He was robin, he wasn't supposed to cry. He couldn't cry, no matter who was lying infront of him.  


 

"Logan, it's okay to cry, it's okay to feel." Thomas replied softly as Logan finally let himself cry. Thomas gently rubbed Logan's back and played with his hair in an attempt to give him some kind of comfort. Thomas would cry later, the scene a reminder of his childhood but Logan needs him, this isn't some memory that appears, this is his present. He could still rmember how overwelming everything was, the pain, the anger.  


 

"Come on, let's go home." Thomas replied, gently picking Logan up and covering him with his cape, putting his mask back on and taking the back entrance out of the house. The last thing Logan needed was to have to worry about revealing an identity, the sooner he was safe in the manor the better. Thomas knew how it would happen, Tomorrow, when they figure out wherer Logan is, they will come to tell the news. When Logan doesn't quite respond it would be deemed shock, if he's crying already they could say it was on the news or someone let them know already. Right now they didn't need to worry about that.  


 

Logan felt confused, dazed. They were his parents but logically he shouldn't miss then, cry  for them. He would barely notice, they weren't around. Yet here he was, sitting at the Sanders table with a hot chocolate unable to sleep, unable to cry, unable to get the image out of his mind and the pain out of his heart. 

 

Thomas sat with him. He had made sure that Alfred had the hot chocolate ready and Logan's onesie ready. Logan had put the sleeves of his onesie around his hands and looked down at the hot chocolate, the usually full of ideas boy wasn't speaking. It broke Thomas' heart.  


 

"How about a movie, Lo, a documentary maybe?" Thomas suggested, causing Logan to look up and nod, moving slowly to the sofa. 

 

Logan fell asleep after an hour, cuddled into Thomas' side. Thomas fell asleep too and Alfred found them both later. He smiled sadly and put a blanket over the pair, taking the mugs out and turning off the TV.

 

"Good night master Bruce, master Logan, sleep well" Alfred spoke softly as he left the room, turning off the light. 

 

* * *

 

 

The funeral was too big for Logan liking. People giving meaningless comments and crying more than he finds himself able to. So Logan stayed quiet, playing the part of the grieving son, refusing to cry. It wasn't what they would have wanted anyway. 

 

Thomas found Logan early on, staying by the boys side and sitting with him. Words were shared and soon it was over. Logan stayed, unsure for once where to go, what to do. He looked up the etiquette of funerals but it seemed to fail him. He wanted to leave, leave this all behind. Where would he go anyway, he had been staying at home, but it was obvious that it was only a formality until the funeral. His nurse had been given care over him but with no employer, she was going to leave. She wasn't like Alfred, she wasn't even trusted like Alfred.  


 

“Hey Lo,” Thomas placed his hand on the boys shoulder, squeezing it slightly “Do you want some time alone? Or we could go? Or I could stay with you, It's up to you.” 

 

Logan thought for a second “Where am I to go?” He had other thoughts too, could he continue being Robin, would he see Thomas or Patton again or would they leave him alone to?  


 

“Well, if you would like, you can come home with us, kiddo” Patton appeared at Thomas’ side, "I could use another little brother" 

 

Logan nodded “I suppose that would be satisfactory” Logan replied, looking away from the grave and towards Thomas and Patton. Patton gave him a small smile beforing moving to give him a hug. Logan leaned into the hug, leaning against Patton with relief. He wanted to leave parts of his life behind but not this, not the only place he ever felt home. After a moment, they walked to the car together. Tonight, they would patrol and that was always an uncertainty, who they would face, how it would end. But for now that didn't matter and Logan realised that he still had family, they were right here with him.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments are really appricated and I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. It is the one I am most excited to write!
> 
> Hope everyone is having a good day!


End file.
